


With two

by Gypsiewitch



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Because this is just smut, Cheating, F/M, I don't know what I'm doing, I'm Going to Hell, I'm sure this has been done before, I'm the only one to blame for this, Marauders, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), My First Fanfic, No Beta, One Shot, Please be nice in the comments, Plot What Plot, Porn Without Plot, There is no plot, This is probably cliche, You've been warned, but I like these two together, but here we are, but they love each other - Freeform, it's still cheating, seriously shameless smut, short and sweet, smut with a little fluff, this author doesn't know what she's doing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 11:15:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17806970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gypsiewitch/pseuds/Gypsiewitch
Summary: Where Lily admits she loves them both...





	With two

With one swift movement, he was inside her. Grinding his hips slightly but coming to a halt, he looked up meeting her eyes with a question clear in his expression; they both struggled to catch their breath. “Don’t stop now,” she gasped out. Sirius growled low in his throat, claiming her mouth again, and began a delicious rhythm, pressing her harder and harder into the countertop. 

His fingers dug into her hips, her legs wrapped tightly around his waist, and continuing a relentless tempo he groaned, “I’ve wanted this for so long Evans, you have no idea.” Lily couldn’t respond in words, but her frantic moans and sharp nails scoring his back gave Sirius the impression that she had wanted the same. He pressed his forehead to hers, sliding his hands up her sides, picking up the pace, reveling in Lily’s incredible heat. She was fire, and he was burning alive, happy to be devoured. Lily pushed her hands against the wall behind her, meeting each of his thrusts, changing the angle of her hips slightly by drawing her knees towards her chest. Sirius groaned as she rocked onto him, biting his way down her neck, across her breasts. Their mating was frantic, urgent, each of them pushing the other, driving themselves further, harder. He placed a hand between them, and with out error found that most sensitive part of her with his fingers, rubbing in time with his hips. 

He could feel her insides fluttering, tightening and clenching him stronger as he raced her towards orgasm. She started to cry out, “yes, yes, oh God, yes Sirius. Harder, faster, please, yessssss,” He growled again, a low, drawn out animalistic sound, as he felt her whole body begin to shudder. “Come with me,” she panted, sliding her hands into his hair again and forcing his lips back to hers. As their mouths met, his tempo increased. Lily cried out in ecstasy, and with maddening control Sirius swiveled his hips, maintaining an exotic bump and grind that drove her to release; in a cry of triumph he followed her over the edge, coming deep inside her. 

Their lips locked in a passionate kiss, Sirius’s hands came back to Lily’s waist, resting his hips against her inner thighs, reveling in her smooth skin, slick with sweat, and drawing a cocky smirk from her lips against his. They both thought how foolish they must look, as they grinned at each other and tried to finally gain control of their breathing. Sirius pressed a kiss to Lily’s forehead, and held her steady with his hands on her shoulders, supporting her weight as he withdrew and she found her feet again.

Lily reached behind her to the shelf, grabbing her wand, and muttered a quick spell to clean herself up. Sirius merely tugged his boxers and jeans back up his legs, while she looked at him questioningly… “I’d like to smell you on me the rest of the day.”

Her eyebrows shot up in disbelief as he smirked, winking, and handed her both her discarded bra and shirt from the back of the couch. As she dressed, common sense began to creep back in. “So, how do we handle this?” she asked. 

Sirius quirked his eyebrows at her, leaning against the couch and watching her dress, “how do you want to handle it?”

“We act like nothing happened, go back to normal,” she replied, a blush creeping across her face. 

Sirius ignored the painful twinge in his gut, “is that really what you want?”

“I love James. You know that. He and I are married, building a life together, and I could never, would never want to hurt him. Could you?” Lily cocked her head questioningly at him, hands spread open before her, imploringly. 

Sirius shrugged, “no, I would never want to deliberately hurt him. But you’re in love with me too. And you know it. As much as you might want to deny it, pretending like it isn’t there, pretending like this didn’t happen won’t change it, won’t make it go away.” 

Lilly sighed, “but it comes to the same thing. Think about it, have you followed this through in your mind? How would this work? We can’t be together and not hurt James, destroy him even. There is no scenario I can think of where his life or ours isn’t ruined.” She dropped her head in misery, a tightness in her chest as the full reality of all that had just taken place crashed over her.

Sirius moved to her, running his hands up her arms and lifting her chin with his fingers. “Lily,” he said softly, “it’s ok. We’ll figure this out, without hurting James, or you, or me.” 

“That’s impossible,” she replied, pouting up at him.

“It’s not. You say we act normal, like nothing happened? Then that’s what we’ll do. I won’t hurt you. And I won’t hurt James.”

“Where does that leave you?” she asked him, her concern clear in the question.

“It is possible to be in love with two people at once. Just admit it. That’s all I want to hear.”

His expression was heartbreaking, and Lily struggled again. How could she be so torn? “What just happened would not have happened if I didn’t love you.” 

The world stood still; Sirius crushed her small frame to him in a tight embrace inhaling her scent; home. She always smelled like home.

“We’ll figure it out,” he said, rubbing her back and burying his face in her hair. A tear slid down Lily’s cheek, and she took in a ragged breath. Squeezing her eyes tight, she nodded quickly, and raised her head to him again. The kiss was soft, and incredibly sweet. If anything was certain, she was thoroughly confused, her heart aching, a harsh physical pain; but everything in her world was forever changed; and there was no going back from finally acknowledging what she had successfully ignored for the last three years. Lily Evans was in love with two men.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, let me know what you thought. This is my first fanfic so please be nice. :)


End file.
